the old switcheroo
by Celesteisthequeenofcosplaymeow
Summary: resonance requires perfect concentration and commitment from both the weapon and the meister. What will one little arguement result in? contains SoulXMaka TsubakiXBlack*star KidXLiz and Pattty being Patty! I have no clue for rating so Sorry if i stuff up!


**Hi people who actually read my stories... Im honoured by the way. Sorry for not doing anything for ever with Ruby in the Rough. This story is completly different... **

* * *

_A sound soul_

_dwells within a sound mind_

_and a sound body_

* * *

Maka pov

Everyone was ready. There was enough food to feed an army plus Black*star and Soul (they eat a lot). I had laid out the sleeping bags and picked up some movies. Soul was upstairs. 'Probably sulking until the boys arrive.' I muse. He had wanted to pick the movies but there is no way I'm watching world wide wrestling again. Not after last time... I hear the doorbell ring. "Soul!" I yell. "They're here!" Suddenly the door is knocked down. 'Not again...'

Black*star pov  
"YAHOOOOOOOOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR! I HAVE BLESSED YOU WITH MY GOD LIKE PRESENCE SO YOU MAY REJOICE FOR YOUR NEW LEADER! YAHOOOOOOO" "MAKA CHOP!" Ow. I hear Tsubaki talking but I can't make out what she is saying. My head is spinning. Why didn't anyone bow down before me earlier? Maybe they are stupid? Wait... Is that popcorn? The almighty Black*star shall bless these all humble followers by eating. If I can get up...

Tsubaki pov  
"Oh Black*star!" I cry as Maka chopped his head. "Don't worry." Soul says to me. He must have come down after all the commotion. I didn't notice he was here before. "He always bounces back." Soul continues. I nod, trying to seem like I agree. I don't want to cause a fuss. I always worry about Black*star. Who wouldn't? He acts like a small child most of the time. If no one knew better i'd think him immature. He is so kind to me. Nothing like the act he puts up day to day. Oh. He is coming around. "Black*star?" I say, almost like a question, silently wondering if he is okay. "Don't worry Tsubaki!" He says smiling. "I smell popcorn!" That's my Black*star.

Death the Kid pov  
We, Liz, Patty and I, arrive exactly on 8:00pm sharp at Maka and Soul's house to find the door had been knocked over. "Do you think it's okay in there?" Asked Liz. "The doors knocked down! The doors knocked down! Kyahahahaha!" Patty says. "I suppose it is an invitation to enter." I reply, to both Liz and Patty's comments. We quickly enter into the house to see blood all over the floor. "This is disgusting!" I yell. "The symmetry is all wrong!" "Uh Kid?" Maka says. "Our house wasn't symmetrical to begin with." Not symmetrical? I feel my eye start to twitch. My hands start to shake as the Thompson sisters try to calm me down. "Absolutely disgraceful." I manage to utter as the world turns black.

Liz pov  
*Sigh* This happens every time we go over to Maka's. Well. Almost every time. "I'm so sorry. This is all our fault." Tsubaki says apologetically. "It's not your fault." I reply. "Patty?" "Right!" Patty quickly lifts Kid up onto they're couch. I grab the paper towels. At least Soul hasn't used them all up. I know what happens with Blair. Maka sometimes calls me in the middle of the night to cry. Recently they have been having problems in their partnership. They aren't the only ones. Kiddo has been acting more... Different than usual. He seemed to be more obsessed. He was getting better at not fucking passing out after seeing something asymmetrical. Keyword was. It's so sad to see all our work undone. Everyone worked so hard. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him for his faults as well as his achievements, not to mention he is pretty hot. Wait- what am I thinking! 'Focus Elizabeth!' "Kiddo waking up! HI KIDDO" I hear Patty scream. Speak of the devil... well... reaper.

Patty pov  
I noticed Kiddo wake up after his nap! Yay! Kiddo-Kun's awake! Now big sis can relax. She always looks upset after something happens to Kiddo. Even if it is something small. It's so nice too see big sis happy. She never used to be happy. But with Kid-kun around, we are always happy! I look back at Kiddo. He's rubbing his forehead. Is he hurt? "What happened?" He asks. "Kyahahahahaha! Big sis! He forgot he forgot he forgot he forgot he forgot! Kyahahaha!" I call out. "Don't remind him!" I hear Big sis yell back. I wonder why.

Liz pov  
Finally, the whole blood problem is sorted out and we are all sitting down around Soul and Maka's TV. Patty and I are sitting on the couch with kid sandwiched between us, Tsubaki and  
Blackstar are laying on the floor and Soul and Maka are sharing the love seat. The movie playing is a newly released chic flick that I have wanted to see but I can't seem to focus. It's a uncomfortable foreboding feeling. Like something's going to happen. Maybe that's just me though. It seems that no one else has noticed. Hmmmmm...

Tsubaki pov  
I lay next to Blackstar on the floor. We are watching a romance movie. Blackstar seems to enjoy it. I have to admit that I'm not actually paying attention to the movie. I try I really do! It's just that with Blackstar beside me it's hard to concentrate. It's not just him that's making me have butterflies though. I have an uneasy feeling. Like something big is gonna happen. And soon... I'm just worried when.

Maka pov  
We're all sitting aroun the TV watching the movie I picked. ME! AND Soul looks like he is enjoying it. He doesn't seem worried about the fact that we are so close together. Where as I'm hypersensitive.' He's so cute huh?' I think to myself. I'm so nervous about being next to him that I can't even watch the movie. *Sigh*. I'm not just nervous about Soul. Something's gonna happen. Something big. Soon. Very soon...

Blackstar pov  
The movie ended... It has such a sad ending. The guy says to the girl that they can't be friends then the girl try's to find another guy but it doesn't work then the guy is in an accident and nearly dies. Part two comes soon. I think I actually confused myself. I shake my head. Since my head is so full of awesome God like thoughts of course time to time I would get confused. A normal person wouldn't even be able to understand my thoughts. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki pov  
"Uh Blackstar?" I ask. Sure he normally laughs randomly like that but combined with the butterflies during the movie... It makes me worry. But I shouldn't say anything about that. I'm sure it's nothing.  
"WHAT TSUBAKI? IS MY GODLIKE POWER TOO MUCH FOR YOU?!" Blackstar yells. What? Doesn't he feel it? That feeling? I should say something... Suddenly everything seems too loud, too bright, too-too annoying. "Will you just shut up!" Suddenly everything was quiet. You could here a cricket sounding from outside even. I open my eyes. I didn't realise that I had closed them. Everyone is staring at me. What?

Soul pov  
Tsubaki yelled at Blackstar. Wow. If that was anyone else he would have just brushed it off, but Tsubaki? Quiet meek Tsubaki? This has never happened before. Never! I flick my gaze over to my Meister. She looks deep in thought. "What's going on in that brain of yours tiny-tits?" I say jokingly. She looks over at me. I get myself ready for a Maka chop. It seems stupid of me to wind her up but she looks so cute when she's angry. I mean- she looks- *sigh* this is so uncool. Suddenly I notice that I haven't been hit with a hard cover yet. I straighten up. Where is she?

Death the kid pov  
"Well that was... Unexpected. To say the least. Two unfortunate incidents happen in the space of- I look up at the clock- three minutes." I widen my eyes. "No! It can't be!" "What is it Kid?" Liz inquires. "Yeah Kiddo. What's up?" Patty asks. "Why couldn't the accidents happen in a space of eight minutes?! Whyyyyyyy?" I look to Liz an Patty. Surely they understand. Too my surprise, they don't start trying to tell me that everything's fine. Everything isn't fine naturally but it's nice to know they care. I feel my chest hurt. They don't even look like they care. What's happening to us?

Maka pov  
Normally i don't take Souls jokes seriously... At least not anymore. Its still rude, don't get me wrong, but it gets old after being mad at him for it EVERY SINGLE DAY. Its still upsetting though... I turn away and walk up to my room. Even if i don't take it seriously it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. What if it wasn't a coincidence that Tsubaki got mad? Maybe somethings wrong? That would explain the feeling.

Nah!

Mysterious voice pov  
'Of course my precious puppet. Mwhahahahaha. Theres no reason why you are not acting yourselves. Always ruled by emotions does nothing for your life. I... Learnt that the hard way. Never mind that. Mwhahahahaha! All is going to plan my dears. My time in the spotlight is now!'


End file.
